Episode 582
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 657 (p. 11-17) Chapter 658 (p. 12-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.1 | rank = 6 }} "Shock! The Secret of the Island is Finally Revealed" is the 582nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Franky, Sanji, Nami and Chopper are surprised that the samurai is still alive after being cut. He is surprised that Nami talks in such a direct manner and dresses in revealing outfits but says that he likes it. He then finds out that they are pirates and says that he doesn't want to go with them because he hates pirates. He says that the reason he went to the island was to find his son. Franky then blasts a hole in the wall using his Radical Beam and they escape, running into a room filled with giant children. Luffy races against the centaur he befriended. Usopp contacts Brook and he tells him that Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper were captured. The centaur gets a call from his comrades and they tell him that Luffy is the enemy. Luffy beats him up and Robin handles the other centaur that comes to help. The Straw Hats notice that the Den Den Mushi the centaurs were using had CC written on it. The Master gets news that the Straw Hats escaped and that one of them can shoot laser beams like the Pacifistas. He also learns that they are in the biscuits room with the giant kids. He also finds out that the Marines are arriving and tells his men to send out poison gas to stop them from landing. The G-5 men start suffocating from the gas so they put on gas masks. Smoker then explains that the island was the battleground for Aokiji and Akainu when they fought for for the title of Fleet Admiral two years ago. Long Summary As Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky look over the head as Nami notices how his head is similar to Buggy, which she attributed to as being weird. She asks if he knows where they are. The head becomes indignant, saying that Nami should behave like a proper lady. Nami picks him up by the cheek, saying he should be nicer to the people who put him back together. The head says he will sympathize with her, seeing as she has been stripped of all she had. Nami tells him that she has not been stripped and is wearing fashionable clothing. The head is shocked that something so revealing would be so mundane. Even still, he tells Nami he likes it, and receives a beating from her and a kick into the wall from Sanji. The head asks who the Straw Hats are, having heard they were taken from their ship. After hearing they are pirates, his attitude changes, as he cannot stand pirates. He mentions that the land is frozen, which confuses the crew. Nami explains that it is possible since she saw winter clouds from the ship, and so it must be half ice and half fire. She says they need to leave, and she and Sanji jump out of the way as Franky blasts a hole in the wall with his Radical Beam, blowing away the door. Sanji tells the head he should escape with them, but the man stubbornly tells them to leave refusing there help. Sanji then fixes his hair and chin properly, and revealing that he discovered that the man is a samurai from the Wano Country. Just then they hear voices and realize they need to hurry. Sanji tells him about the call from the guy who was cut by samurai. The head says he would not pointlessly kill. He came to the island to save his son. The crew runs, taking the head with them as Sanji says he'll take the head with them and take responsibility. Sanji kicks through a door and they find themselves in a room full of gigantic children. On the burning side of Punk Hazard, Luffy is having fun with his centaur friend and they race as Robin, Zoro and Usopp converse with Brook on the Den Den Mushi they found. He was still on the ship, which was brought around to the cold side of the island. Brook tells them that he was knocked out but remembers they were wearing gas masks. Robin then deduces that the ship was hit with sleeping gas. Robin asks Brook if he sees a building anywhere. Brook sees a large building built into a mountain. Usopp tells Brook they will hurry over and he should wait for them. Zoro asks if their enemy is from the government. Usopp tells him he would be surprised if their enemy is even human, since all they have seen are a dragon, a bird woman, and now a centaur that Luffy is getting chummy with. Luffy then knocks out the centaur with a kick to the head after the centaur realized Luffy was the intruder. As the centaur goes down, he said he was careless to think Luffy was one of them. Luffy asks why he cannot be, since they had just become friends. Another centaur tries to attack Luffy from behind, but Robin stops it with Cien Fleur Rindo. The group finds it odd that the centaurs' lower halves are those of a leopard and a giraffe, since they are supposed to be horses. Usopp finds a Den Den Mushi on one of the and notices it has CC written on it. He realizes they must be part of an organization. He then adds that they really have to go through the ice lands to rescue the others. Robin hopes aloud that they weren't shot full of holes when they were captured. Zoro remarks that they should have gone ashore from the other side. Luffy argues if they did that they would not have been able to eat a dragon or meet Leggy, which is the name he gave the disembodied legs. Robin wonders if they sell winter clothes along the way to the icy part of the island. Meanwhile, more guards are investigating the room where the Straw Hats here kept. A floating liquid mass is amazed that the crew was able to destroy a door that was supposed to be indestructible. He goes on to say that no one but Vegapunk should have the technology to build a laser, but the burn marks make it look like a Pacifista blew the door away. The mass asks if they found the escapees yet, and a soldier responds that they should be getting cornered in the Biscuits Room right now. Another soldier comes and tells the liquid mass that a G-5 ship has appeared on the coast. The liquid tells the soldier to get rid of it without killing anyone, as a bunch of dead Marines would be too much of a hassle. On the northwest shore of the island, the G-5 ship is having trouble advancing, as gas is leaking out. Due to a failed chemical weapons experiment by Vegapunk four years ago, the island became a wasteland. Tashigi comments that no one should be able to set foot on the island since there is so much gas. Smoker corrects her, saying that this much gas is unnatural. Two years ago, the island was a normal wasteland without any fire or ice. At that time, most of the poisonous materials had vanished. It was because of that that Aokiji and Akainu chose Punk Hazard as the spot for their battle to determine who would become fleet admiral. The island was host to a battle so intense, it changed the weather. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy spends more time having fun with the centaur introduced in the previous episode until the latter is informed that Luffy is one of the intruders. *A little glimpse of Aokiji and Akainu's fight two years ago was shown. Site Navigation